


Wanna One如果延长合约

by Crofy



Category: Wanna One
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crofy/pseuds/Crofy





	Wanna One如果延长合约

Wanna One在出道2年后，由于太多粉丝的支持，公司决定要延长Wanna One的活动时间！  
公司决定把Wanna One活动时间延长到8年！  
全体：太开心了！！！我们又可以一起活动了！  
工作人员：你们聚在一起拍张照片上传到官咖吧！  
全体：好的！  
*结束拍照后  
冠霖：Hyung，我们等下结束去吃个烤肉吧！  
智圣：好呀，反正我们也很久没有一起吃烤肉了！孩子们，等下两点要准备好哦！  
旼炫：孩子们记得回来后要洗澡才可以睡觉。  
全体：好的哥哥们！  
*到达烤肉店  
志训：我要吃很多很多！  
丹尼尔：我也是我也是！！  
智圣：阿姨，我们要5份牛肉，5份猪肉。孩子们你们还要什么？  
大辉：我要精熬牛骨汤！  
旼炫：只要不是辣的都可以,其他人呢？  
圣祐：我要冷水！今天天气实在太热了！  
珍映：我要叁鸡汤。  
佑镇：呀！我最不喜欢叁鸡汤了，取消取消！  
冠霖：我都行，只要不是不好吃的都可以。  
成云：这里没有我最爱的汉堡好可惜。。那么就多吃点烤肉吧！  
在奂：最近一直有人说我的脸胖了，不能吃太多要少吃点了！  
智圣：要喝烧酒吗，哥哥团？  
成云：我要我要，反正明天没有行程。  
旼炫：我无所谓，都可以！  
丹尼尔：啊，太可惜了..我明天有行程耶.  
圣祐：哈哈哈，太可怜了，我就喝一点点。  
在奂：我就不要了，等下要去踢足球。  
智圣：好呀,阿姨给我们来5瓶烧酒！  
阿姨：好的。  
*点完菜后  
圣祐：丹尼尔，最近你的绯闻解决的怎么样？  
丹尼尔：其实呢..我和智效真的在一起了。  
全体：真的假的？！！  
丹尼尔：真的，我真的很喜欢智效（脸红  
智圣：真的祝福你能和智效长长久久！  
冠霖：丹尼Hyung,我也祝福你可以和智效长长久久！  
珍映：我也祝福！  
大辉：我也是祝福！  
其他：我们都祝福你啊，丹尼尔！  
丹尼尔：谢谢各位的祝福！  
在奂：我也有女朋友了耶。。  
全体：真的吗？！！！  
旼炫：你们不要被他的虚言症给骗了。  
成云：其实我也不信在奂会有,hhh。  
志训：哈哈哈哈，我也不信。  
在奂：难道是我太常撒谎了吗？  
全体：对的！！  
智圣：但是话说回来，丹尼尔你和智效是怎么认识的啊？  
丹尼尔：(脸红 怎么说呢...是我拜托娜琏姐姐帮我给智效我的kakao，就..聊天久了，我偶尔会和她一起吃饭和聊天就自然而然的在一起了。  
佑镇：Hyung,原来你每次偷偷出去就是去见智效的哦。  
圣祐：我就奇怪为什么一直躲在被里玩电话，原来是在和智效聊天  
丹尼尔：不好意思啦，毕竟我们不想那么公开，而且明天的行程就是要承认恋情的  
智圣：没事的，好好解释我相信粉丝们会理解的  
全体：丹尼尔，即使粉丝可能会不理解我们都会支持你陪在你身边的。  
丹尼尔：（感动 谢谢你们！  
*餐点上来了  
旼炫：好了，烦心事暂时就不说了，我们先好好的吃一顿饭吧。  
全体：好的！


End file.
